This invention relates to control of a chlorinator used in combination with a water treatment system, and in particular to a control method for monitoring the operation of the chlorinator during functioning of a water softener.
Softening of hard water using ion exchange by means of a water softener is well known. In such an apparatus, the calcium in the hard water is removed by ion exchange and replaced by sodium. Such devices are conventional, and form no part of the present invention.
Often, it is also desired to sanitize the water softener at the same time that it passes through its regeneration cycle. A chlorine generator is used for that purpose, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,133, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a system. In the ""133 patent, a chlorine generator is provided in the inlet-outlet conduit to the brine tank, so that sanitizing chlorine can be generated and provided to the brine flow for sanitizing the softened water generated by the water softener.
The present invention is directed to a system for monitoring the operation of the chlorinator as it functions with the water treatment system. The invention utilizes a control circuit which senses the strength of the brine, rather than the conductivity of the brine, by sensing the current flow through the chlorinator. Depending on the level of the current flow, different signal configurations are provided.
In accordance with the preferred form of the invention, three status lights are provided and four modes of operation are signaled. A red status light is provided to signify the regeneration cycle of the water softener. A green signal light is provided to signify normal service operation of the water softener. A yellow signal light is provided to indicate an abnormal status of operation of the chlorinator.
In its four modes, a first mode is provided to indicate initial application of power to the softener and chlorinator. In this mode, the red light is off, the yellow light is off, and the green light is on. A second mode is provided to indicate a normal regeneration cycle. When regeneration commences, the red light turns on, the yellow light is off, and the green light is off. At the conclusion of the cycle, the red light is off, the yellow light is off, and the green light is on, thus indicating a normal service operation.
In the third mode of operation, signaling is provided to indicate that regeneration has begun, but no brine is available for ion exchange. In this mode, as in the normal regeneration mode, initially the red light is on, the yellow light is on and the green light is off. At the conclusion of this mode, however, the red light is off, the yellow light is on and the green light is on.
In the fourth and final mode of operation, indicated as the operation of the softener through the regeneration stage, there is insufficient brine to complete the entire brining operation. As in normal regeneration, initially the red light is on, the yellow light is off and the green light is off. At the conclusion of this mode of operation, however, the red light is off, the yellow light is off and the green light is on.